thundarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Thundarr
This article is about the character. For the TV series see ''Thundarr the Barbarian.'' Thundarr is a barbarian from parts unknown. All that is known, is that he was captured and enslaved by an evil wizard named Sabian. He was forced to fight as a gladiator, but he freed himself and lead a slave revolt. Although not specified, it is believed that Sabian's step-daughter Ariel gave him the Sunsword, which allowed him to defeat the wizard and his mutant army (as seen in the opening credits). He now travels with Ookla the Mok, and the sorceress Princess Ariel. Description Thundarr is strongly-built man, with fair-skin, and blond hair. He is dressed in a sleeveless fur suit with leather belt, fur boots, leather or bronze armbands, and fang-teeth on a leather cord. D20 Stats Thundarr the Barbarian Male human Barbarian 14 Size medium humanoid (human) Init +2; Perception +0 DEFENSE Armor Class: 28, touch 17, flat-footed 26 (+11 armor, +5 deflection, +2 Dex) Hit Points: 152 (14d12+56) Saves: Fort +11, Ref +6, Will +4 (+8 vs. enchantments) DR 3/- OFFENSE Speed: 40 ft. Melee: Sun Blade +26/+21/+16 (5d6+12/19-20) Ranged: Masterwork shortbow +13 (1d6/x3) Special Attacks: Greater Rage, Rage (32/day), Rage Powers (Terrifying Howl) STATISTICS Str 24, Dex 14, Con 16, Int 10, Wis 11, Cha 10 Base Attack +14; CMB +21; CMD 33 FEATS Bloody Assault, Cleave, Crippling Critical, Critical Focus, Great Cleave, Improved Bull Rush, Intimidating Prowess, Power Attack SKILLS Climb +24, Intimidate +24, Ride +19, Survival +17 Special Qualities Disruptive, Fast Movement, Fearless Rage, Knockback, Improved Uncanny Dodge, Indomitable Will, Quick Reflexes, Renewed Vigor, Strength Surge, Trap Sense +4 Combat Gear Belt of Giant Strength +6, Ring of Protection +5 Other Gear +7 chain shirt, sun blade, riding horse, other gear and treasure TACTICS Before battle Thundarr attempts to force his opponents to surrender by using Intimidate to frighten them. Once combat begins Thundarr rushes in without thinking. He will challenge the strongest looking opponent leaving his allies to deal with the rest of the enemies. If all of their opponents appear to be of roughly equal strength he will attack the apparent leader. Thundarr is reckless but he is not stupid. If the battle turns against him, he will retreat and fight another day. The only exception to this is if one of his friends is in mortal danger, then Thundarr will fight to the death. DESCRIPTION Thundarr is a massively built human with blond hair. He dresses in typical barbarian fashion and wears lots of furs. PERSONALITY Thundarr is hot-headed and prefers to let his weapon do the talking for him. He is also loyal and will never turn his back on a friend in need. He is dedicated to the cause of freedom and will always do anything he can to add the oppressed. BACKGROUND Thundarr was born in Numeria and has lived there most of his life. He was enslaved at a young age and eventually became the favorite gladiator of a Numerian wizard. During that period, he caught the eye of Ariel, the wizards adopted daughter and became friends with Ookla, a Mok'nathal gladiator. Ultimately Thundarr convinced Ariel to help him and Ookla escape. Together the three ride throughout Numeria fighting oppression and attempting to free the people of their homeland from the oppressive whims of the ruling wizards and the foul Black Sovereign. Gallery Quotes Lords of light! Demon dogs! Ariel, Ookla, ride! Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Good Category:Barbarian